Lonely
by TacoQueen-Inc
Summary: What will happen now that Odd feels left out? The story tells it all!
1. Odd's Luck

Lonely

_Hey my people. Here comes another story for all the Code Lyoko fans out there. Any who, I hope you enjoy this story, more focused on Odd feeling like the Third Wheel._

**Now, on with the story!**

Odd was always the funny person out of the group, most entertaining there. The most convenient person to venture in Lyoko with Aeilta. It just seems that he doesn't even feel like part of the group, they always leave him hanging there, with nothing to do.

After about three years in this commitment to try and help Aelita with finding her mother, Odd experiences some time, well a lot of time, at the dorm he is sharing with Ulrich, who is not even noticing him anymore. He decides that if he wants parts of his life, such as grades to be good, he might as well work for it. He started to make it into an 87 percent Grade Point Average, and also being a help to all the new students there at Kadic who got bullied by Sissi. He also only would only see his old buddies every once in a while, would only get to see them every once in two weeks. And that is when Odd Della Robbia decided to, in fact, give his time up for making a group to help people with studying and have others warning him about other students being bullied. He called this group the A.F program.

A.F. stands for 'All Freedom', and is a secret group for people to study and talk about who bullies who, and help people study for science class, since he actually has an 'A' in that class.

One day, while he was waving to other new students, fumbled across having his old pals.

"Hey Odd!"  
>"Haven't seen you man, where have you been?", they began to question.<p>

"Well, hey guys and for the record, I'm not in those classes you guys are anymore, I have honors now and helping others with getting used to this place.", Odd said simply, walking away.

"Odd, why don't you talk to us anymore? Did we do anything?", Jeremie asked.

"For the record, YEA YOU DID DO SOMETHING! You guys never talk to me anymore about anything and only nod when we see each other in the factory. I have already became unknown to you all, so I started making other friends!", Odd shouted, now with half the hallway noticing the talk in the group.

"We do talk to you Odd, as of right now", Yumi shot back.

"Oh yea Yumi; to top it all off I know why you have been avoiding me. You have each other, and apparently that is all you need to survive, knowing that I'm still here, trying my best for you to notice me. My grades are getting a lot better than Ulrich and you, and also have way more things to worry about, so why don't go on your merry way!?", and with that statement, left Odd storming into the cafeteria, with the others questioning themselves.

"I can't believe him! He's such an idiot!", Yumi tried to say.

"No Yumi, I think he's right, think about it: how many times did he save any of us this month and said thank you to him?", Ulrich said.

"Oh m-my gosh, you're right! He has also been to more field trips from his grades, meaning he_ is_ trying his best; in everything!", Aelita replied.

"He has always been the one in trouble so we can get away to the factory, and even with that, he _still _made it in time to come on Lyoko", Jeremie pointed out.

They all ran to the table, just waiting for Odd to come out of the line. A few seconds later came out a furious Odd with almost smashing the table when seeing his 'so called friends' trying to comfort him. He took a couple of snacks and sprinted outside, trying to find anyone, other than them to help him out with this problem. He sprinted farther and farther, passing by the forest, past the schools, past the bus stop, until reaching a bush to sulk in. He couldn't take it anymore, the pain that makes him feel unwanted. Of course he had this feeling before, but not as effective. When he used to have this pain, it would usually be fixed after a couple of jokes, and even back then, still made him happy. Odd now thought that he was being watched, so he just went back to the dorms with a few more snacks to give to Kiwi.

"If only they knew how much I try than before", he mumbled to himself, now practically about to tear up with Kiwi next to him, trying to make him feel better. He fell asleep after a bit of time, hoping this days like this will never come again.

"He went to the forest, basically sprinting, do you know exactly where Odd went?", Jeremie questioned to Jim.

"He has never been like this, meaning something happened to him, badly, I know that much. If he was in the forest he probably ran back to his room. That helpful?", Jim replied.  
>Before Jim knew it, the others bolted back to the school.<p>

Odd just woke up, still feeling that pain in his heart. _Might as well try and study with the others back at science class, at least they need me somewhat,_ thought Odd, who was now taking his backpack and some extra sheets of paper with him as he leaned to the wall while he trudged down the stairs, seeing his other buddies motioning him to come into the class. He just nodded as he closed the door behind him, ready for another session in studying.

**Back at the Dorms...**

"Dang it, he's not here!", Ulrich shouted.  
>"Don't worry, we will find him, he should still be in school.", Aelita said, putting an arm around his shoulder.<br>"Wait. Right now he has study hall, that-that means that-", Jeremie was cut off.  
>"At science class!", the group shouted, now starting to sprint down the stairs, and through the clusters of people, ignoring the comments about slowing down.<p>

** Meanwhile, back in the science lab...**

"And that's why Earth's orbit is around the sun, Anthony. I think there is a question like that, so try studying about that topic for now", Odd replies with a bit of depression in it.  
>"Dude, what's wrong? You don't really act like this", another person asks.<br>"Yeah, what is it, Odd? You can tell us", says another stranger.

"It's- It's just that my first friends here don't really care about me anymore, as to what they have t-to say to m-me, it just doesn't feel right", Odd finally tries to say, but as soon as he can say more, he saw his old 'pals' drizzled in sweat and almost fell to the floor as they came in.

"Those are the people, just don't talk to them please", Odd whispers to the study group.

"Odd! Finally, we came to tell you something! We want to-"  
>"To emphasize that fact that I'm not welcome in the group?!"<br>"Odd, you know that you're needed our group, please know that", Yumi spoke calmly.  
>"It. Doesn't. <em>Matter<em>. I don't want to feel this pain inside me, and it's caused by you!", Odd blurted out, nearly having his fists on the table, but was stopped by one of the strangers in the study group.

"Odd, I think they mean it, they really love you as a friend. Please Odd listen to me so th-"  
>"That tears it! You guys can talk to me later, but now, I suggest getting 50 feet away from me at all times!", Odd blurted out again bolting down the halls with a face you don't really want to be next to.<p>

"So, your his first friends?", Anthony asks.  
>"Yea, what about it?", Yumi replied.<br>"Well, I'd say that you really messed him up this time, he talks about you all the time, except today. He didn't make any jokes today."  
>"It's not OUR fault he has bad grades, or sleeps in class!" Ulrich shouted.<br>"And for the record, he has almost all A's in his class, and takes double the notes. You better think of a good excuse, before he never forgives you."  
>"And how do <em>you<em> know so much about him?!", shot out Jeremie.  
>"I am pretty sure he likes us more than he likes you guys. Now, take the advice about making something good happen."<p>

Sure enough, the gang went to Aelita's dorm thinking of that excuse.

**At Aelita's Dorm...**

"So, what do we have here?", Aelita says, and instantly, came out a million suggestions in the dorm.  
>"We can give him money."<br>"Get him to a nice breakfast."  
>"Better powers in Lyoko?"<br>"Maybe get him some food, to him it's heavenly!"  
>"I think that the Lyoko idea is not that bad, shall we try that one?", said Yumi.<p>

"I mean, I think we should, as long as it doesn't have a bug. Jeremie, you will do that right?", Ulrich muttered, still having his mind on Odd with his anger.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure Odd will like it, and bring along something else, like a present for not meaning it", Aelita replied.

_The sounds of a beeping noise comes from Jeremie's laptop._

"Wow! Right on cue! ZANA's attacking!", spoke an excited Jeremie.  
>"Well, you need to upgrade Odd, don't forget that!", Yumi said calmly.<br>"Jeremie's got , let's go!", Ulrich jumped up, opening the door to go outside for yet another mission.

**Meanwhile, during dinner...**

_I can't believe that they could just forget the situation like that! Ugh, here comes Sissi._

Sissi emerged from the school doors, with a face that says 'Let us annoy Odd'  
>Yet Odd was prepared for it.<p>

"Hey, I heard that your sad. Can I make it so that you feel better?", Sissi started.  
>"Like you can, Delmas."<br>"Don't talk to me like that! You know very well what I can do, like call my fath-"  
>"So you're saying that just because of your 'Father', that you can mess with me?"<br>"Yea, and for starters, call me Princess."  
>"As if you ever were to LOOK like one!"<br>"Odd, I will hurt you 'till you're dead! Got it?!"  
>"You probably can't do it; have you have Nicholas and Herve help you!"<p>

"BURRNNED!", the tables shouted, now having it filmed by Milly for the newspaper.

"Oh and Sissi; remind me to have an arguement with you again; I actually do feel better."  
>After that, was everyone crowding him with questions such as, 'Do you dis Sissi a lot' or, 'Did you just make that up from the top of your head'. He finally felt much better. <em>I hate to say this, but thank you, Sissi,<em> Odd thought, as he tried to call Jeremie.

"Odd! ZANA's attacking! Come to the factory quick!"  
>"You got it."<p>

***Hangs up on Jeremie***

Odd starts sprinting out of school, with his hair kind of messy to the sewers, where he would go down a passage to save whatever he was saving.

**At the Factory...**

"Aelita, you can't get hit anymore! Only 30 life points left", Jeremie commanded to the virtual people.

"You try bring here! Harder than it looks! Hey, by the way, is Odd here?", said Ulrich.  
>"He is in the scanner room."<br>"He has the 'you know what'?"  
>"Yep."<br>"Then what are we waiting for? Hurry up Jeremie!", Yumi said.

"Transfer, Odd, scanner Odd... Virtualization!" Jeremie shouted.

**Odd's Point of View**

I see a ton of Krabes coming to Aeilta, so I start by getting on my precious board, shooting arrows out of my hand, and instantly killing 2 of the 9 Krabes. I motion Aelita to hop on to help kill the other monsters. I shoot one of the hornets Yumi was trying to kill and got another nod in saying 'thanks'.

Ulrich starts telling me to make a plan. And I thought of this: I can have the hornets follow me just to get them distracted, while Aelita makes a clone. Aelita and Jeremie thought it was a great idea, now to see how it works.

As I taunt my little hornets to me, I gave another blow of my arrows-hold on a second; I think I have my future sight again! This sight told me I should have Aelita sprint for it. I threw Aelita out of my board, giving Aelita the chance to use her wings for the final stretch, and fired more arrows to help out Ulrich who just got hit by one of them. I did my signature move, using my skateboarding skills to blow up a hornet, and just made it on target so I can help Aelita. She just made it after me killing a block that was in front of her.

A few seconds later, I saw a flash of white coming from the tower, knowing that we saved people, once again.

**Ulrich's Point of View**

_The dude didn't get hit once! Man, I'm impressed. I see Yumi smiling at me for knowing that Odd helped her with most of the monsters. Me and Yumi see a light as Jeremie says his phrase._

**Normal Point of View**

They went back to where the fight had ended between Odd and Sissi, and the group, besides Odd, were at Jeremie's dorm. Just then, Odd came in, looking a bit happier, from all of his friends commenting about him, giving him playful punches and putting their arms around the boy in the purple.

"Odd! You were great!"  
>"You deserve it dude!"<br>"Hey, I think Odd is still mad at us."  
>"Odd..."<p>

A few moments later, Odd started looking less happy, until he was on the bed, putting a pillow over his face.

"Odd-", Yumi was soon cut off by the purple suit.  
>"Guys, do you really think that I'm worth it? After today?", Odd started to say, almost mumbling.<br>"Why would you say that? You were the best on Lyoko this month and last month! You saved us from ZANA too many times to count, and we didn't even say thank you for it!", Aelita screamed putting her arm around Odd.  
>"Don't ever think you're not worth it! We even heard that you dissed Sissi during dinner, and we couldn't do better", Yumi said calmly.<p>

"We shouldn't have hurt you like that, we really didn't know you after some Anthony guy told us off", said Ulrich.

"Well, yea, he has my back when you're not around, so he knows me a lot", mumbled Odd.

"Odd, we _do_ need you a lot, and you know it. We didn't want to see you because we had a surprise for you," said a stammering Jeremie.

"Well what is it?" says a excited Odd, just about to dance his butt off.  
>"This!", the group shouted opening a door, to see.. to see.. Samantha!<p>

"Samantha?! How are you here? Are you okay? How have yo-", Odd got cut off blushing, while the girl in red highlights hugs him.

"They told me everything, and I think you should forgive them, they gave me the money to attend Kadic with you," says Samantha.

"B-but how? Did they just ask?"  
>"No, I told them I needed you more than ever, my parents had a huge fight, and are still throwing things at eachother. You're the only person I want to talk to, Odd", Samantha says, starting to cry in front of Odd, making him feel greatful for having his crush come just to see him.<p>

"Now do you belive us?" Yumi said, having a tear because of the newcomer.  
>"Yea, and I forgive you, if Sam says so."<br>"We really are sorry, Odd, so w-"  
>"Don't talk about it anymore. I kind of want to talk to her alone, okay?"<p>

"Sure!", the group replied, as Odd and Sam walked out of the dorm.

"Ulrich, by the way, I think we all hold a bet", Jeremie says.  
>"For?"<br>"If they kiss within the week."  
>"Not this again, but sure."<p>

They all stated to laugh and talk a bit more, now that they knew Odd was with them now.

**(FIN)**

**Sup my peoples! Hope you like this story, and spread the word about my stories!  
>Cya~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yes, here it is! I like this story a lot, so this will result as a longer chapter. Anyway, hope you people enjoy it and check out my profile!

It has been about a week since that incident, having to feel hurt or unwanted from the one and only, Odd. Now, Odd knows that his friends need him for so much more than friends. He is like the getaway to the factory and the last one on Lyoko. Even to top it off, he actually has almost all A's in classes and started to practice programming, turns out that if he's the only one besides Jeremie in the factory, he might as well start trying to take the driver's seat for the quantuim computer. He started to learn it before he noticed his pals acting so weirdly, and so far, he managed to make on program to make the Overboard, the Overbike, and the Overweight, to be faster than before, in which got him a hug and more punches in the arm from his gang.

Today was a regular Friday, until he had noticed his friends weren't around the school compus or in the dorms. Even the teachers suspected that they ditched school for some event. He tried calling them after classes, and going to the factory at night, but to no evidence that they were gone. He even started going through Jeremie's and Aelita's computer for anything including school or escaping, yet those folders were empty.

He soon fell asleep, thinking all night where they would possibly go.

**The Next Day...**

He woke up around 4am, looking around the school for anything, anything at all, maybe some tracks leading him to the disappearance of his friends. And that's when he thought, when he thought...

He went looking in the abandoned, broken down house, in the depths of the deep green and gray forest. It still gave him the creeps when it came to this place. We are talking about the house who had ZANA moving things around and trapping people in a cellar. He went to look there first. He observed the room about three times before looking down at a note

"Don't Try Looking here, you FOOL."

He then decided to trust this note and look somewhere else. He ran to the factory yet again, looking for a note like this particular one. Down through the manhole, taking the skateboard down the sewers and swinging like Tarzan on one of the three lines of rope, and he was at the elevator. He soon typed in the code and went escalated down the factory to the super calculator. Odd had searched this part before, but tried to see if there were anything, like this note, in the room. There was not unfortunately.

The then went back to the elevator, and stepped out seeing the scanners before him. He did the same process, looking for a note with that certain writing. Odd searched inside the tube-like holes and under the wires, until he found this note instead.

"Take Cautions, you will need it"

Odd then got a thought that he should, just see the supercomputer if they are on Lyoko at all.

**Others Point of View**

They are stuck there, in the desert sector. ZANA had put in a virus to cancel the scanners so they won't come back if they die. Under some type a cavern, lies a group protecting each other, making precautions about the monsters. Jeremie sadly doesn't have any type of weapon, so he decides to have one of Ulrich's twin blades.

"Will Odd notice that we're here?", says Yumi, using her mind powers to block up the entrance to the cavern leaving them stuck there until something happens.

Just after her statement, they all heard a crackling, thinking that the monsters started breaking in the little cavern. No it couldn't be that-was that _Odd?_

In fact, it was him, giving his all on looking at the little dots simbolizing the gang.

"Odd! Help us! Hurry!", they all shouted together, which had a result in a reply.

"Don't worry, I have already had a setup program for this type of situation. Just hold on a little bit longer!", said a shrill and relived Odd.

**Normal Point of View**

Odd made his way, typing almost as furiously as Jeremie, having almost everything fixed in the scanners. Tons and tons of bugs showed up, but luckily that program of his fixed them up in a jiffy.

Those dots are moving, meaning he has to hurry up with this stupid bug of ZANA's. He first makes a new profile for Jeremie so that he can have a weapon.

Jeremie's profile looks like this; He has now a blue and white vest loaded with ammo and on the back has 3 selections of guns, all the same, and can use his glasses as a type of new and up-to-date computer, which can do the same programs as the supercomputer can. He doesn't have any type of power, sadly, Odd was going way too fast for it to work. Seconds later he

**Others Point of View**

"Thanks!", said a now excited Jeremie, now holding an AK-47.

As soon as he replied to Odd, the hornets and blocks started to pour into the little cavern making the others move while Ulrich and Yumi try their best to protect Aelita. Almost all of the monsters open fired, leaving Ulrich with just 10 life points.

They all heard some crackling in the intercom, which meant Odd had to say something.

"Guys! Bug is all gone! And Jeremie; _you _can deactivate towers also, so do not get hit as much", Odd said into the earpiece. Meanwhile, Ulrich just got killed by a block, and now it was Yumi's turn to get hurt, leaving the cave with 20 life points.

Jeremie and Aelita are almost at the tower, when those remaining monsters rushed back to the two. Jeremie open fired to the blocks, getting three or four of them to explode, and got hit, trying to run and shoot at the same time.

Aelita, on the other hand, made a break for it with her wings, which were now faster because of Odd and his program (**Thank GOD**). Her plasma balls hit a hornet maybe, then, finally, jumped into the tower, and beginning the process.

"Phew! Now you can kill me!", Jeremie shouted at the blocks, which took no chance in killing him.

**Normal Point of View**

Odd took of to the elevator, escalating down, to meet up with all of the others, still feeling a bit sick from the trip. Instantly, he felt so much weight coming down on him, caused by his buddies, basically tackling him to the metal floor. More and more shout came out of the room, with more pants.

"How did you do that, Odd?"  
>"I wish I were that good at computers!"<p>

"Thanks guys, it's nothing, I practiced programming a long time ago", replied a surprised Odd. "I mean, it's over, right? We should just let this one go."

The group nodded, all of which headed to the elevator, jogging out of the factory, and walking up silently to avoid Jim's sleep, flopped on the floor, leaving them asleep there.

_Now I'm satisfied, _thought Odd, drifting into a deep sleep.

(FIN)

Well, that's it! I'm not sure if this chapter was longer that the last one, so sorry about that one. This is the final chapter, so I won't, I repeat WILL NOT write another one.  
>Bye, my peoples~<p> 


	3. Very Important to Look At!

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE!)**

**If I update this story, it is only when I have a certain amount of people saying me to do so.  
>The number of reviews will be 10; VERY EASY.<br>When I get 10 reviews, I make another chapter.  
>Get started.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Lonely Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. I have decided to continue, after having so many people wanting it, including my friends. So again, thanks for all of your support, and if you like this story, review all the goodness that goes into this chapter! See you at the end!

Another couple of days pass by the Lyoko gang, as Odd continues to get better grades and go further with his programming lessons, not to mention that the class saved his true pals from any danger caused by that stupid virus, ZANA. Since then, Odd has be feeling more needed than ever. His friends with actual normal stuff, like homework or choosing things in certain situations. As the crazy one in the group sees that unwanting feeling starting to fade away, fumbled across this repeating dream... like no other. This dream was something that happened the next day.

**Tuesday, 8pm, in Odd and Ulrich's Dorm**

That Odd, oh boy, has been though a rough day, nearly bouncing off his bed as he grabs ahold of his night wear, takes a brisk shower, and goes back down the hallway, seeing his buddy, Ulrich, writing some stuff for tommorow. _Probably some love note, gets me every time,_ thinks Odd in his mind, as he sets his clothes in a box, drifting, very slowly, into a light sleep. Minutes later, comes a deep sleep in Odd, as he experiences this nightmare sort of dream.

Odd fell face flat in his dream, caused by a time machine, all the way back to 4th grade. He sees himself, with bits of purple and blue, tuffs of hair on the top... Odd knows know. This was when he took his picture for class, yes indeed, it was that day. As his past self is strolling across, heading away from the public school, meets four kids about fourteen, looking as tall as a highschooler, looking into the young one's eyes with such determination in them. The 4th grader noticed their look from the side of his eye, but thinks it's just the stuff he was wearing.

Big Mistake.

The four started sprinting, almost bolting towards Odd, as he runs his little legs down the block, but it was too late. The future Odd coudn't do anything, they wouldn't notice him, that's a fact. He could only watch this horrible memorie unfold.

The past Odd tripped on a ledge, causing him to fall right into the bullies, giving them the opportunity to grab Odd by his arms and legs. He could barely move out, tried all his might to run. They just held tighter.

They took his backpack and put it on top of a tree, then one of the four held a thick layer of rope, and tied Odd into a pole.

"Why are you doing this to me?", screamed Odd, not trying to cry, which for all he knew, was going to nonetheless.  
>"For fun!", one of them, which looked like the lead, snapped back. "oh and one more thing; what's your name?"<br>"Why should you know?"  
>"What is your name?!", another shouted.<br>"My name is Odd. Happy?"  
>"Odd! Have fun getting out!", the boys said, walking off, leaving Odd to try to get out of this, so called, rope.<p>

He eventually ripped the rope and shaked the tree, which dropped his backpack, and nearly limped all the way home.

It didn't stop there. Every day they would do the same thing. This went on for years, until he went and moved to Kadic.

His parents knew, and helped him by moving on purpose, since that was all they can do. Ever since, Odd has been living in a dorm with a stranger, which was Ulrich, and became friends with him. After, he started to meet the others. And he lived peacefully.

Wednesday, 6am, Odd and Ulrich's Dorm

Odd almost jumped out of his bed, followed by deeper swallows, and a quiet shriek. Now that dream was in his head, haunting him for that day. Something was weird in that dream, they looked recent, memorable.

Maybe it's nothing... yea it just has to be nothing...

As Odd made his way out and about the little dorm, locating his clothes and gel for his hair, soon after jogging to the showers. Taking a couple of minutes to do the usual, Odd walks out to see Ulrich still groggy from his little sleep.

"Hey Ulrich, sleep well?"  
>"Yea, doing alright, you?"<br>"Eh, don't want to talk about it. Anyway, I'm going to breakfast a bit early, see you there?"  
>"Sure thing, walking stomach."<p>

Almost hitting a wall with this dream of his, Odd made his way to go to Jeremie's dorm, only to see him and Aelita sleeping. Again.

"Hey lovebirds! Enjoying your views?!", shouted Odd, with immediate blushes when they woke up, arm and arm.  
>"Odd!"<br>"Sorry! But I need to talk to Aelita, if I can Jeremie."  
>"Sure, fine."<br>"Thanks Jer."

A couple of minutes later, came out an Aelita, shoving her pockets in the outfit of hers, as they went outside to sit on a bench.

"So what is it, Odd?", Aelita began to say.  
>"My nightmares, Aelita. They are coming back, and I don't know what to do."<br>"Wait- the ones when you were five?"  
>"Yea, but worse now. I almost woke up Ulrich with it."<br>"That's terrible, Odd! Do you want me to tell Yumi and Sam about it?"  
>"Please, but only them, I don't feel like talking to the guys about this one."<p>

After that came a vision of Odd being in a room with a note that said three words.

You are UNWANTED!

He began to pass out, as Aelita ran to Sam, who was walking down the block, to get Odd to the nurse. They came back and saw him. There he was, by the tree, with a bump on his bottom lip and blood from his arm. Something's up with him.

**At the Infirmary, 7:39am**

They both carried Odd to the nurse. That's when Yolinda spoke up to the two girls.

"It's not that serious. Just a bruise and a cut. Just make sure that you check on him every once in a while."

"Thanks. We will", said Aelita, leading him out the room.  
>"I hope he's okay. I want to check him," Sam said.<br>"Sure."  
>"Thank you. Might as well go to his dorm before curfew. I want to see what's going on."<p>

**At the Dorms, 7:56pm**

As they slowly opened the door to the cramped dorm, settled Odd on the his bed, while Aelita got ice.

"Odd? Please tell me what's going on."  
>"Remember those night terrors?"<br>"What about it?"  
>"I'm having it again."<br>"Well, I will stay with you until curfew."  
>"You're too sweet."<p>

This earned Odd a kiss.

Aelita came in minutes later, on the phone, talking to Yumi about Odd's night terrors.  
>"Yea. Sure. Bye Yumi." Those were the last words before she hung up.<p>

"I have the ice. Anyway, I'll leave you two be", Aelita says, tossing the ice to Sam and quietly closes the door.

"Hey, Odd?"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"I know about Lyoko, Aelita told me and I-"  
>"That's amazing!"<br>"Just don't tell anyone, got it Odd?"  
>"I'd do anything for my love."<p>

Odd started to change, kissed her goodbye, then slid under his sheets, yet again drifting into a deep sleep, with no thoughts except Sam and him.

I guess miracles do happen...

(FIN)  
>Herro! I added some new things and will totaly update more if we reach this week's goal.<br>We need a total of 16 reviews, and is easier than the other challenge, so get started!  
>And thanks to the people who reviews this, means a whole lot to me!<p>

Until Next Chapter!  
>Peace my peoples~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**You guys have been reviewing like crazy! So another chapter coming your way! This may be a tad short, so sorry. I'd like to thank all reviewers and people who like my stories so far, since I've only been on for a couple of weeks. **

**Well, enough with the talk, on with the chapter! See you at the end of this chapter!**

Odd looked to peaceful, sleeping in his bed. To make things better, he had _no _night terrors that night. All he thought about was Sam being part of the gang. What would she look like? How can she help them? All of these thoughts came into Odd's dream's, with all of the possibilities in the world. Suddenly, those words come back to him, but wasn't as bad as last time.

You see, Odd can handle these night terrors now. In this dream, he was beating up those four disgusting kids, just like they did to him. They started to talk, trying to convince him to stop, trying to get them out of this sticky situation.

"C'mon, don't be such a jerk to us. Whad' we do now?"  
>Odd and Ulrich get the same rope they used, trapping the four to a big oak tree.<br>"You can't do this to us!"  
>"Can and will", Yumi said, signaling Jeremie to grab the backpacks. After that, Aelita threw the bags down a sewer.<br>"So, bullies, as I should refer to, done abusing our friend?" asks Ulrich, putting an arm on Odd's head, who was smiling at this victory.  
>"Okay! We won't do it again", the leader of the four shouted.<br>"Just to make sure, I'm going to cantact staff members of the school, to get you expelled", Yumi.

**Wednesday, 7am, Odd and Ulrich's Dorm**

Odd was smiling even more, but as you know, dreams have to end, giving him quite of a start for the day, waking up because of his mobile under his bed. He wanted to talk to someone, but he couldn't, it was a bit early to do so. He made his way, almost dancing his way to the stall, for another day at Kadic.

Ulrich woke up a bit later than Odd, and decided to go to Jeremie's dorm. Something was unusual, even when it comes to Odd. As he slipped into Jeremie's room, not making a sound, he started going into Odd's files, searching, searching, until something caught his eye at the edge of the monitor.

He saw a folder saying 'Video Diary of Odd'. Ulrich immediately double-clicked ever so quietly, realizing that Jeremie was resting in this very dorm. Going back to the particular file, Ulrich opened it up to see three messages. He opened the first one. He heard this:

"Well this is my first video diary, for the one and only, Odd. I wanted to do this so when I look back at this, I will feel better. My good ol' pals have been treating me like family now, which is awesome for me, considering what happend a couple days before this. Everything was going so well, with Sam being with me. I couldn't help myself. She's awesome. I didn't realize this, but these nightmares; horrible nightmares started popping into my head last night, just like I was five."

Ulrich pauses, to see that Jeremie was standing right next to him, having both boys jumping about a foot into the air.

"Why did you do that?!"  
>"You didn't notice, didn't you?"<br>"Whatever Jer. Want to help me with Odd?"  
>"Well, yea, he's really starting to get to me... and I'm worried for him."<br>"Me too. Let's get to the bottom of this."

Jeremie then clicked the 'play' button, and Odd's voice came out of the computer.

"When I was five, I had a great life, with my mom and dad, but all of the happiness went elsewhere one day. The first time I was being bullied. I never talk about this to anyone, it was so painfull to see that again. In my dream, it made me look at my past self, being bullied by a group of four. I hated them so much, I almost woke up Ulrich, maybe even the school, with a scream. I didn't scream because of the bullies, but for the fact that three-I still shudder from it- words were at the end. **You are Unwanted**."

"So that's why I heard a scream in my dreams!", exclaimed Ulrich, getting a nod from Jeremie.  
>"Yea, I was awake when I heard him."<br>"Lets keep going", ended Ulrich, clicking that button again, with Odd's sound coming yet again in the speakers.

"I didn't want to tell Ulrich, nor did I want to talk to Jeremie about this, thinking that they would laugh and make a joke about it. I first went to Aelita, she's had stuff like this before right? Things got even worse; once I finshed telling Aelita what was happening, I passed out, next to a tree. I woke up again in the infirmary, with Sam and Aelita next to me. Now, Ulrich and Jeremie; if they knew, maybe things will go to far if I tell everyone."

"I can't take more of this... why couldn't he tell us?", Jeremie questioned  
>"I think he was doing the right thing, not telling everyone about this."<br>"Should we look for him?"  
>"Yes, we should, and before it gets even worse", spoke up Ulrich, and with that, Ulrich started running wherever he was trying to go, while Jeremie quickly got got dressed with the usual, and followed behind Ulrich.<p>

**8:30am, Yumi's Perspective in her House**

As I woke up thinking about my family first, then rushing to eat before my whole family to go to another day- no an eventfull day - my thoughts went to Odd and this 'night whatever'. Something in Aelita's voice on the phone yesterday sounded so serious, and I want to know the whold story. As I come out of my house with all black and boots, start from a jog to a full sprint to the school, thinking only how worse Odd will be. Something tells me that everyone is trying to find out this whole situation, not just me.

I'm finally here, at Kadic, and because of fire drill day, I have the whole day to look for him.  
>But I just <em>can't<em> get caught...

The race to find the mysterious Odd was on...

**(FIN)  
>Hello everyone who looks at this! Hope you enjoy thnis chapter! Tons of surprises in this one.<br>Attention! We need a total of 30 reviews! If we get that total, I will make a long chapter for this awesome story! **

**What will happen to Odd? Who will get to him first? Find out when this reaches 30 reviews!  
>Peace my peoples~<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

You guys have crushed the review button, so the chapter must be up, right? Thank you to all of the reviews and try to check my profile! New stories coming out soon! Hope you like the story, tons of twists in it, and spread the word about it! I'd like to thank a guest, story maker.  
>HeShe is on a roll telling everyone about it, so thank you so much! You get a cookie :3

Well, enough with the author's note, on with this chapter you deserve!

Today was fire drill day... and Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie had to find him. Where could he be?

**Odd's Point of View  
><strong>Just got a text from Aelita to meet in her room. I finished getting ready and was about to go anyway, so it was a quck trip. What does she need?

As I knock three times, having no answer, I knock again, but this time having an Aelita, half awake. I try waking her up by shaking her lightly, which did the trick; I didn't want to slap her.  
>I start it off asking why I'm here in her dorm.<p>

"Aelita what is it? A nightmare?"  
>"No, but I have some bad news."<br>"Oh god."  
>"Well, the boys found out."<p>

I almost fainted by the statement, but safely sat on the bed with Aelita. How could they know that?! I'm just about ready to actually _smack _Aelita, but, I just can't, not even needed to do it, so I just sit there, for more to come out of Aelita, along with so many questions in my head. I speak up again before she does, breaking the silence that covered the tight dorm.

"And they know becauseeeee?"  
>"I got a text saying to find Odd with them, but I know I won't-"<br>"What else did it say?!"  
>"They said, 'we looked in some sort of video diary, and said that he was having nightmares of some kind. Have something to say Odd?"<br>"I'm stupid?"  
>"Not really, just didn't lock up the file."<br>"Whoops."  
>"Oh, and one more thing."<p>

_Oh, PLEASE don't be bad!, _Odd thought in his mind, waiting for the answer.

"I told Yumi, and she wants to find you too."  
>"Okay, big things happening. I just need to hide, maybe go to Lyoko?<br>"No way, that's their first place to look."  
>"True. In the closet on the second floor?"<br>"Good idea, Odd. I'll go put snacks there, while you, most wanted, run. They might check here too."

Almost cutting her off,  
>Odd made his way out of the dorm, and going down the stairs, only to see Ulrich and Jeremie walking to the stairs. He then bolted to the back stairs and to the forest. This gave Odd some time to think as he was getting deeper into the thick forest.<p>

This is just not my week! I'm such an idiot for putting secrets on Jeremie's computer. Where the heck can I run, with them on my tail? Wait a second... most wanted? Did Aelita say that on purpose? I don't know anymore, I'll just keep running. Maybe I can go to the sewers, yea that can work, there's another passage the others don't know yet. I can hide there until Aelita brings the snacks to the closet. This will be one day of drama...

Normal Point of View

Odd is just below the man hole leading to the sewers, as he quickly opens it up, slides down the ladders, and to the sewers for his hideout.

Meanwhile...

Jeremie and Ulrich went to the cateteria, only to see Yumi there instead, panting. She stood next to the door, on her phone, but when she saw us, turned it off.

"Hey Yumi, what brings you in a pant?", asked Jeremie.  
>"Are you guys finding Odd also?", spoke up Yumi.<br>"Yea, his night terrors. He put a video diary on Jeremie's monitor stating it", Ulrich said, getting some water.  
>"I knew by Aelita."<br>"Let's try to split up, I'm going to call Aelita saying to help find Odd and then-", Yumi got cut off by Jeremie.  
>"Today is fire drill day, so there will be a top of people around the corners, meaning we can't get caught."<br>"You're right, best be on guard. Sam also knows about today, so she will help too", Ulrich finished, as then the three ran out the door, splitting up, starting up the chase for Odd.

Meanwhile at Aelita's dorm...

She and Sam were ready to help Odd, until Yumi went in the door, almost making Sam fall onto the desktop. Sam nor Aelita can tell Yumi, so just told her that they will 'help find Odd' and make sure that he is okay. Yumi just nodded and jogged to meet Ulrich and Jeremie.

"Guys! We will go to the factory, you guys check the school dorms!" Yumi shouted as she left the third floor, giving the other two enough time to call Odd. Sam grabbed the mobile from Aelita, as she began speaking to Odd.

"This is Odd."  
>"Odd, it's Sam, and I know about the chase. I'm going to help you."<br>"Got it Sam, oh and-"  
>"The three are on their way to the sewage pipes, don't get caught dude."<br>"Sam, I'm hiding in the secret passage, they don't know about it. Oh and tell Aelita to hurry up with the snacks, I didn't have breakfast, you know."  
>"Okay, got it."<br>"Well, let's see how this goes, Sam."  
>"Yea, good luck, Odd."<br>"You too."

*Hangs up on the phone*

"He's pretty safe, we just have to follow them to the sewers without them noticing, it's getting hectic in that area", Sam replied.  
>"I have the snacks in my bag", pointed out Aelita, glancing at her bag. "And I know the way to the passage Odd is talking about, so follow me."<br>"Let's get a move on."

**Odd's Point of View**

Good thing I brought a sweater here, it's getting cooler by the minute. I'm just worried to go to sleep, they might find me. I'm getting a bit hungry too, but Aelita knows where I am, and I have Sam to think about, I think I'll do just fine with life. I also have my phone, so I can call Aelita and Sam for more assistance. Should I risk going out? No way, this place is just too open, I guess I'll stay here. Hoping I don't shoot glances at Yumi, Ulrich, or Jeremie...

**Normal Point of View**

As Yumi, Jeremie, and Ulrich made their way to the manhole in the deep depths of the forest, wasn't aware that Aelita and Sam were following them from a safe distance, acting as the shadows behind the three. They didn't take the manhole though; when the other three closed up the opening, both Aelita and Sam sprinted to the Hermitage, and down the yard to see another passage, leading almost into the passage Odd was talking about. Closer and closer they were to their destination, then stopped by a door. Opening it slowly, they saw Odd, with his hoodie down, and, because he noticed they were here with some food, he instantly, but slowly raised his head only to see his backup.

"Guys, close the door", said a mumbling Odd, as he picked up a pipe and secured the door.

"So did you fake them, Aelita?", Odd asked, followed by a nod from Aelita and a tackle from Sam.

"I'm just glad you're safe."  
>"Thanks Sam. I owe you."<br>"No thanks needed."

Aelita tossed the bag on her to Odd, who was jumping for food like Kiwi. He then almost ripped the bag in the proccess, after taking an energy bar and some water. The girls had to keep the bag away from him in order to stop this madman from eating the wrapper in the proccess.

"Phew! I thought you guys would never come. How do you know this place?", Odd asks Sam.  
>"I don't, I had to follow Aelita."<br>"Makes sense."

Odd continued shoving the rest of the bar and chugging the water down in a blink of an eye, but was stopped by sounds outside the sewers.

"Shh! They're here...", whispered Aeita going to the back of the passage with Odd and Sam.

They made out the conversation that Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie were making.

"I'm just want to kill him! Why didn't he tell us?"  
>"It should be for a good reason, Ulrich."<br>"Let's keep looking, boys, he might be in the school, trying to find us, you know."  
>"Yea, let's go."<p>

Sam, Aelita, and Odd then heard out footsteps fading out the way, and that's when Odd spoke up again.

"We should get out of here", Odd exclaimed.

They then took out the long metal pipe covering the entrance, and pushed the door a bit loudly.

_Big Mistake_. Turned out Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie noticed and starting running towards them saying, "come back, we will get you!"

The other three ran outside and to the schools, all knowing one thing that may not change for a while: **They know where we are. **

And it lingers in their minds...  
>Until further notice.<p>

**(FIN)  
>Hope it's amazing! I worked hard on this one! Review what you like, and check out my profile for some more information!<strong>

Again, I'm going to thank Story maker again, they made this thing work out! To all, thank you for reviewing! Again, I will make a goal for reviews. The total number we need is...

50 reviews. Let's see how fast you make it to the goal!

Oh, and one more thing; If you're one of the people who like this story, check out my other ones! Almost as good as this one!

Peace my peoples~


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Hello people of ! I have to say thanks, once again, to story maker, you're a big help to this story! Hugs and Cupcakes for you! I would also like to thank everyone who reviews my story, also. Hey, do me a favor; I need time to make a new story, so when it comes out, make sure you check it out!

Oh, and I can't be on as much beacause of exams next week, so if I don't update fast, now I have a reason. As always, check my profile every once in a while for more information about the new stories coming out soon!

Well, I have nothing else to say, so on with the chapter! See you at the end!

*Flashback*

The other three ran outside and to the schools, all knowing one thing that may not change for a while: **They know where we are. **

*End Flashback*

The runners first slammed the door shut, followed by banging, which was caused by the other three, or as I shall say, the police.

Oh, whoops! Back to the story... As Aelita, Sam, and Odd made way from the crowds of people surrounding the bustops, they overheard the others tripping on branches, hard pants, and tons of arguing, and was thankful that they were not as clumsy. Soon enough, they reached a point a bit deep in the forest, behind a tiny cave, which had surpisingly had other rocks so it looked like benches on the sides. Odd and Sam blocked the entrance with a ton of leaves and twigs from the ground, while Aelita opened the bag to reveal some more snacks.

Meanwhile, near the school grounds...

"Jesus, we'll never find them! When I get my hands on them, I'll-", squealed out Yumi, with two fists hitting a tree.

"We can find them and we will. Don't get your hopes down, Yumi, I last saw them heading that way", said Jeremie. "Let's just check around the school, just in case."

Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie then went to Odd's dorm first, but all was stuck on the wall seconds later, when they found four huge dudes pushing them.

"Hey idiots! Why did you do that?!", shouted Ulrich, and one of them spoke up.

"Do you know a person named Odd?", one of them said, a bit more calm.

"What about him?", Jeremie stammered.

"We need to find him so we can... tease him a bit", another answered.

"Guys, wait a second. A group of four? That knows Odd? Teasing him?", wispered Jeremie.  
><em>The bullies, they are here!,<em> all of them thought, except for Ulrich, who said it aloud.

"Dude, how do you know that we bullied him?! How?", the one that seemed like a leader chimed in.

Just then, two punches could be heard, which was caused by Yumi, sending one of them about three feet out, knocking one of the other bullies, forcing them to a wall.

"So _you_ guys bullied him! How could you?! He is like, the best person ever! You liitle-", Yumi said, but was cut off again by Ulrich.

"Want me to help you beat them up?", asked him, getting a simple nod from Yumi, as he then kicked the other two in the, well privates, and was resulted by them fleeing and limping down the stairs.

"Good thing we took care of them", said Yumi.

"Let's find Odd. He's not going to be too happy about this one", Jeremie finished, as the people with him were coming out of the school, being aware of firemen, and headed to the forest.

**Odd's Point of View**

We just finshed with another bar and some sips of water before my love stood up, looking out of our little home. She almost wispered something, but stopped when she looked at me, then finally, spoke loud enough for me to hear.

"They should be gone, let's go."

"Yea, it's been five minutes or so, should be good for now", Aelita stated simply, helping Sam prying the twigs from the entrance, while I closed up the bag with barely any snacks left. It wasn't me who ate it all okay? We soon headed out before seeing familiar faces a couple of meters away from us.

Our group almost bloted again with full speed, but that was until Jeremie spoke up.

"We know what's going on! We don't want to make you tell us, because the bullies..they..."  
>"They what, Jeremie?", we said at the same time.<br>"A-are here, and I-I don't know h-how they got h-here", he finally finished, coming up to me.

I almost fainted in front of everyone, as I started to feel that feeling, the one that I had gotten used to, not until now.

Unwanted.

I don't why I'm feeling it, I just have no clue at this point. The rest of the gang carried me to my dorm, which took a bit quicker than I thought. They locked the door and set me on the bed, in silence. All of them left, except Sam.

"Sam, what am I going to do, now that the worst people ever are in this very school with me?"  
>"We will help you, I promise. I never let you down at all, and you helped me so many times, so now I have to help you with your needs."<br>"Somehow Sam, you make me feel better."  
>"Oh stop it." She hurled into my arms, causing me to blush a light pink, before returning the hug slowly.<br>"Sam, you know it's true, you make me feel better."  
>"Odd, do not make me ask for more compliments."<br>"But I will give you as many as I like."

We both found ourselves crahing our lips together, and falling back on the bed. We broke apart too soon for me. Sometimes, I feel like I can kiss her forever, but I can't, knowing that humans need to have air, water, oh and how can I forget, food!

Just then those four boys who were bullying me come into my mind with those three words popping, yet again. These words have been in the back of my mind for a while, but now are somehow in front. They went speeding back to the back again after soft lips hit his, getting him to a daze.

I guess I was right, which is unusual, about Sam making me feel better. She knows what to say, when to say it, and the only one that can make me feel not alone in this world.

"Hey Sam, can you call Aelita and Yumi in here? I want to talk to them."  
>"Sure thing. I'll leave you alone with them."<br>"Thank you, Sam."

With that, she almost silently opened the door, revealing Aelita and Yumi as they come in with smiles on their faces.

"So what do you need, lover boy?", Yumi asked playfully.

"Yea, what is it?", questions Aelita.

**Normal Point of View**

"Well, it's just that this voice keeps calling out to me, saying I'm unwanted. I just can't take it anymore, guys!", Odd almost screamed the last part, shaking his head in the proccess.

"Odd, we will help you, it's not like the guys will come right her-" Aelita got cut off by a door squeaking open, only to reveal those four guys standing before them. Soon they pulled Odd to the window, almost crashing the glass in the proccess, making Odd bleed on his top lip.

It just got worse, but right at that exact moment, came out Ulrich, who had a face mixed with anger and worries at once. He took a big stick near the door and simply, wacked as hard as he could at one of them, knocking them out. Jeremie took the stick from Ulrich, and with his might, knocked out another, having two of the four left.

The leader, to what it looks like, didn't seem to care, as he made Odd bleed even more, making him fly and crash a desk. The firemen noticed the sound as three of them rushed out of the classroom halls, making way out of the students, going up the stairs. Back at the dorm Yumi and Aelita tackled the leader, making him flip backwards, having his back nearly ruined. Those girls, man.

Odd tried recovering, feeling his lip quiver and throb, but fell back down and passed out, before Ulrich jabbed his foot across the last man's face, having him fall to the ground with a _thudding._

No one noticed that Odd passed out until the fireman came and saw the cause of this.

"Why are you kids here?", one said firmly.  
>"Odd, he.. he's been bullied for a while, and we didn't know until now. These four guys came out of nowhere tackling our friend. He passed out just before you came", stated Jeremie, as Sam hugged the bad shaped body of Odd.<p>

"ODD! Please wake up! It's Sam!", she cried out, but with no response. She knew he was hurt, tears flowing out of her, then gently kissed his forehead, before snatching Aelita's shoulders.

"You kids really helped him out, you must be good friends of his", another said.

"We are. Can you take him to the infirmary? I want him to be safe", said Aelita, tightening her grip on Sam.

"Sure, anything can help for him, help me pick him up, will you?", a man finished, smiling as Ulrich and Jeremie carried him to the room for Yolanda.

**Odd's Point of View**

I think I passed out, yea I did, didn't I? I'm in the infirmary, my body hurts everywhere, and my buds are looking with excitement as all of them gasped because of me waking up. I try to wave at them, but that was when my leg felt like it had broken into pieces. Yelping in pain, I gulp as Yolanda held out a bag of ice, placing it on my forehead. Hmm, that hurts too.

"Sam, he'll be alright." Yumi tried saying calmly, but tears were coming down her face.  
>"I want to be with him all night, I can do that, right?", Sam asked, getting a slow nod from the nurse in white.<p>

"Well, of course you can."  
>"Yes! Odd, don't scare me like that again." Sam said, looking down on me.<p>

I gave her a sweet smile, making her blush with her tears, as I fall into a sleep, with Sam on my side and no thoughts but her, only her...an then, another hunch flew to my brain:

Maybe my friends do care. Maybe they just can't find out how to show it. Why did I even get the feeling in the first place? ZANA, perhaps? No, it just can't be. I've had this before. All I know for sure is that...my friends are there when I need them. How can I be sad about that?

My answers will be solved, I know that for sure, also.

(FIN)

Hey, people who love this story! Hope you enjoy this story, and I have decided not to make anymore goals, because of Samantha cat. Thank you for reviewing that. Even more hugs and cupcakes!

If you want more, for the people who read, just review, you know you want to! Also, I urge for you people to check out my profile, it would be helpful for you to notice.

Oh, and Story Maker: review stuff about you, it would be cool to know you more!

What will happen with Odd? Why are the bullies there? Would Odd be saved, if it weren't for his friends? Just some stuff you should think about...

Peace, my peoples~


	8. Chapter 8

**Lonely Chapter 7**

**So yea, I think the review button is broken for some people, probably not, but you know what that means! Another chapter coming your way! As always, love the feedback and the reviews that you guys send me, it makes me feel so much better after weeks of exams that comes out of nowhere. I give thanks to people who review, awesome invisible money for you all! (Dropped the money though...)**

**I think I said what I needed to say...oh wait, Story Maker! Can't forget her!**

**The idea is pretty good, but I'm afraid that I can't do it, try giving me more suggestions; it helps plan things faster! I think that will go for everyone; review some ideas for stories, and check my profile, never know when the ideas from you are on my page!**

**Oh, I've just noticed; I'm spelling Xana wrong! Why didn't you tell me? :D**

**Well then, I think I'm done officially, so, I'll see you at the end! Right? **

As Odd is in this peaceful slumber, snoring a bit softer than usual, Xana awakens from this long plan of events. Xana notices that Odd is very easy to get, and decides to use Odd as a decoy to get Aelita, of course. That's all it wants, after all. As this shadow form of him erupts from the supercomputer, Xana makes its way out of the factory, and to the boarding school of Kadic. It hacks Odd's phone just enough to get this plan to work once and for all, going into the mobile, leaving only one trace, in which was his symbol.

_Wait until they get a load of this drama!_

**Normal Point of View**

Sam started to lift her eyes up, to see Odd smiling in his sleep, causing her to simplt grin from ear to ear. She looks around a bit, before getting ready for yet, another boring day. But are we sure about that?

In that moment, Odd sat up with his eyes alomst wide open, ready to start the day, as he grabs his outfit to the stalls, with a slight thought of what happend last night. It didn't affect Odd enough to get distracted, just lingered a bit more as the day went on.

He quickly put his special gel on his hair, giving him the 'Lyoko' look. He runs back to the infirmary and grabs his phone, in which a message about a minute ago, from Jeremie.

"Odd, come to the factory, and quick, I'll see you soon."

He clicked some buttons, making the letters into words, saying, "You got it Jer."

Almost running into some people, he jogged to the forest, with no one on his tail, a relief, he thought. Down the usual passage and across the rusty railed bridge he went, jumping down without the rope, and hit the 'down' button before escalating down.

_I can't look at this boy, this is just too easy!, _thought Xana, hacking to Odd's phone again, telling him to get into the scanners.

Odd obeyed, stepping into the scanner, closing in the capsule. Seconds later, he landed on rocky, hard mountain, getting his stance looking at the purple islands surrounding Odd.

"Hey Jeremie, where are the others? I don't see them anywhere...", Odd said aloud, but with no answer.

"Jeremie? You there?", Odd called out into Lyoko sky, again having no response from the genius.

"Must be the earpiece, then. I'll find them", he wispered, going on foot, looking for the other three.

** Meanwhile, at breakfast...**

"Jeremie, you've got to be kidding me! I'd never go out with Sissi! The laptop must've made you go insane!", shouted Ulrich to the whole gang, except Odd.

"Sam, you haen't seen Odd still?", Aelita questioned.  
>"I don't get it, I left the room for two seconds, and, boom! He's not there anymore."<p>

"Sam, are you going to tell them?", Yumi wispered into Sam's ear.

"Tell them _what?_", the boys piped in.

"Okay! I know about Lyoko and stuff...but don't take it the wrong way.", Sam sighed as her knowledge of Lyoko shocked the others for a split second before Jeremie replying.

"It's fine, Sam. I think that you will be a great help, the more the better, right?", Jeremie said. She just nodded. In fact, every person in the table nodded.

"Should we try finding him?", Yumi asked.  
>"Yes, we should!", Aelita replied, almost cutting off the question, as they left, searching once again, for the missing Odd.<p>

** In Lyoko... **

Odd has been through almost all of the little floating islands, with no trace of his friends at all. Yet he wasn't about to give up on them. Has Odd's friends tried to give up on him? Nope. Not a chance. Which gives Odd a better mood and starts walking to one of the towers...

Two Krabes come about with another two Bloks, noticing the purple in sight moving next to them, and started this plan with simple blasts targeting Odd. Luckily, Odd heard the sounds and, just in time for two arrows, shot back at them, killing a Blok.

_Wait, if Jeremie isn't here, then I won't be able to reload. God Dang!,_ Odd thought aloud, then trying to shout again into digital sky saying, "Jeremie, please help me!", before getting hit once by a Krabe. Immediately, Odd sprinted faster than before, not really needing air, before disappearing into a tower.

**Back at Odd and Ulrich's Dorm... **

In the middle of the room, stood five people, even though it was only meant for two. Aelita locked the door shut, giving them about ten minutes before them all going to their designated classes.

"This is like, the third time we had to find Odd's hiding place. Anyone have ideas?", shot out Yumi.

"I'm going to call him, hold on", Jeremie said, holding his mobile and pressed three on it, for speed dial, but only to get Odd's Voicemail.

"No luck, Yumi. Anyone else have an idea to find-"

_Beep Beep BEEP!_

"Jeremie! You don't think that he...that he...", Aelita said a bit slower on the last two words, while Ulrich pulled the bag from Jeremie, picking up the laptop, before opening it up quickly.

"He's on _Lyoko_. There's a tower to be activated!", Sam said, just before a bell rang.

"Sam and Ulrich, find a way so that we can go to the factory. Me, Yumi, and Aelita will try to sneak out. Got it?", Jeremie spat out, getting fast nods from everyone else.

"The chase is on.. again", Ulrich responded as they split up into the two groups, one of which, was already at the door to science class.

**While in 's Class...**

Sam and Ulrich met at the science room, took their seats next to them, trying to figure out another way to find Odd. Class just started, and just about everyone was talking away, like the two people. Pencils were thrown and-

"Sit down! Everyone!", the teacher screeched, silencing the whole class, one person making cricket noises. "Has anyone seen Odd?"

"No, he's been gone for a while, I heard that some people bullied him", said Nicholas, getting nods from .

"I see. and , I forgot to tell you that you can leave to find Odd."

"_What?!_ Really? We can leave to look for him?!", said the both of them, at the the same time.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Now go before _I_ get worried", said, and with that, the two opened the doors enough to hear a _clank_ from the knob, now going to the factory.

"Call Jeremie, see if he's found him", Sam shouted in the deserted hallway. Ulrich has already dialed his number.

"Hey Jeremie- He's on _Lyoko?!_ Yep. We are heading there, right now. Okay. See you in a bit.

***Hangs up on the Phone***

"Why, of all places, is he there? Ulrich, I need to go to Lyoko."  
>"Nope, too dangerous."<br>"Please. Odd needs me, I just have to."  
>"I-"<br>"How many times have you gone to Lyoko, to save Aelita, or more impotantly,Yumi?"

Ulrich just shrugged and gave a quick nod to Sam, before running, yet again.

**In Lyoko...**

Still in the mountains, Odd tries to get out of this place... somehow. Something just _has _to work for him. Quickly recovering from the battle with those ugly creatures, his ears twitched, to hear a voice, maybe like two or even three, all at once.

"Maybe he's here. You never know Aelita."  
>"I hate to see him like this, why did we have to be so mean to him? Why are those bullies in this area? I can't stand how-"<br>"Wait! There's some type of symbol, it's purple and-"  
>"Odd!"<p>

Odd in the purple suit, nearly fell from all of the relief rushing through him, as he shouted one last time into Lyoko air, saying, "Guys? Is that you there?"

"Gosh, Odd, don't scare us like that! We're coming to Lyoko-", Yumi started.

"Just _hurry up!_", screamed Odd. "I'm going to the ice sector, Jeremie, virtualize them there."

"Okay, Sam and Ulrich are on the way, too", Jeremie said, while Odd was about ready to jump to the ice sector.

"You got it, Einstein."

Jeremie is typing away, giving Aelita and Yumi the command to step into the scanners, making them disappear in the closed metal tube landing in the fake ice of the sector they're in.

**Near the Sewers...**

The sounds of faint, light footsteps are heard from Sam and Ulrich, as they steadily went up a sturdy ladder, and then again, bolting down the old bridge, leading to the old, abandoned factory, that is, yes indeed, their destination.

"Sam, know that you won't look like this in Lyoko", Ulrich said, looking up and down.  
>"That's fine with me. Anything else I need to know before the big jump?"<br>"Not really, well anyway, we're here", Ulrich finished, awaiting the scanners the elevator would reveal. Screeches from the doors were heard, followed by Jeremie, saying to get into the scanners to find Odd.

Both went in...  
>"Transfer..."<br>"Scanner..."  
>"Virtualization!"<p>

**(FIN)  
>Sorry for the cliffhanger! (Although I do it almost every chapter)<strong> **I'm also sorry for not being as active, exams are coming left and right for me, and I didn't have the time. **

**Some news! The story 'Lyoko Interviews' is coming! In order for this story to be published, I need people to review any questions for the Lyoko crew! The questions will more than likely be in the story, as long as it's good enough for me. Get started on those questions.**

**I would also say that there may be one more chapter in this story, then I will go start on another one, so you can review ideas for a story also! Be sure to do that!**

**A message for Story Maker: You and your friends should all get an account to make some stories! I'll be sure to review each and every one of them that you come up with. I would also reccommend spreading the word out more, gets me inspired, you know?**

**Well, that's all I can say, just please review those questions you want to ask. Be sure to add who the question is for.**

**Let's make the last chapter the best chapter!**

**Peace, my peoples~**


	9. Chapter 9

Lonely Chapter 8

Hello, fans who read this story! First, I want to say thank you to everyone that is reviewing, makes me tear up you know? (Sniffles) Hopefully, that last chapter left you hanging there! Next chapter will be the last chapter for this story you all love. (Sniffles again) I will make sure to look at your reviews, I check every day and you guys come up with some great ideas! Keep that awesomeness going.

So about the 'Lyoko Interviews' thing; It will be coming out in March 15, 2015. It will be acting as if the characters Jeremie, Odd, Aelita, Yumi, Sam, and Ulrich were on a TV interview. I've had this idea a while back before I made this story, and I think it will be a huge hit, considering all of the work I'm putting up to it.

I would also say that I need questions for the story: Lyoko Interviews. This is how you send it.

First, put the name of the character, then type any questions for that character. Once you've done that, just send it. Pretty easy huh?

A message to Story Maker: There is a twist to this story, let's see if you find out. :D

Too much talk in here! To the story we venture off in! I'll see you in the end, with more to come!

"Odd's in the tower, direction south", Jeremie reminded them, but forgot about Sam's outfit. It was by her sprit, and man, her spirit rocked!

Ulrich and Sam met up with Yumi and Aelita by a much larger island, and they were impressed by her outfit, but looked a bit like Odd's. She wore red battle boots and gloves, and had a cool symbol, like a wavy moon cresent on the shoes. Her face had two streaks, like Odd and Aelita, but were in a zig-zag sort of way, which was also red. The top part of her outfit was even better, with all sorts of designs. It had a cool belt, which was black and purple, and held two daggers on one side and a saber like Ulrich's on the other side, the only difference was that it was a lot sharper, and a zig-zag formation that was red, which went with her streaks on her cheeks. The shirt was a bit more basic, having the same zig-zag pattern on the sides, which were again a solid red while the rest of the shirt had that same pattern all the way throughout the shirt, purple. The pants held one pocket, containing a pair of dual pistols, which were in fact, black. After a couple of seconds when they stood there, looking at Sam up and down, came so many replies.

"I wish mine were like this!", said Ulrich, looking back at his swords.

"That looks so good on you, Sam!", Yumi added, patting her on the shoulder.

"You got so-", Aelita started.

"Guys, we need to get Odd, I'm getting more worried", Sam finished with a bit of anger in her voice, getting a nod from Aelita.

"Yea, no time to waste", Aelita replied. And with that comment, started sprinting the four to the tower, glowing red, but stopped when seeing 3 Hornets, 8 Krabes, and 5 Tarantulas. They then split up into two groups, heading over to a rock, but then Sam saw something on the back part of her shoe.

"What is it Sam? Something the matter?", Ulrich questioned, leaning on the rock.

"Guys, you won't believe this", Sam said, pressing a button on her shoe.

"Jetpack activated", said the left, red, boot.

"Well, you know where to go, Sam. Go get 'em!", Yumi said.

"Good luck guys", Sam almost wispered, soaring into the air, with a bit of a twirl, then looking down at the monsters.

"New member incoming!", Sam shouted, while grabbing ahold of her pistols, flying and shooting at the same time.

**Odd's Point of View**

"Jeremie, are they here yet?", I say, seeing more monsters, ugly ones, still blocking the way.

"They're all here, including Sam", Jeremie replied to me. This is like my dream come true, my girlfriend becoming a Lyoko warrior in front of my eyes. "Odd, I think you should risk the chance of going to them."

"I think your right, Einstien. Let's see how this plan goes."  
>"Am I ever wrong?"<br>"Good point."

I finally make a sprint for it, as silver arrows cover a Krabe and a Tarantula, resulting them bursting into digital dust, when I suddenly felt a pain on my back, and flew off the ground by a couple of feet, sending me forward and falling almost into the ocean of no return.

Then, out of nowhere, I see a hand in front of me, and I took the offer, as the person lifted me off the ground, almost knocking into the human, but everything stopped all of a sudden when my girl was dressed in red, black, and purple, giving me a smile and pecked me on the lips softly.

And we just stood there, the time has gone elsewhere, and we are in this Lyoko island, face to face.

**Normal Point of View**

"Get a move on, guys! Odd and Sam need your help!", Jeremie shouted in the com, and on the other three went towards the two people, but was stopped by the other monsters surrounding them in a circle.

Ulrich reacted first, by getting both of his sabers, and using up his super sprint, confusing all the Hornets, which then collided into each other. Then with all his might, he thrusted his sword sending them into the air, killing all of the Hornets in one go. He then, sped off back to his tracks.

Yumi had her blades ready to block the blasts from the Krabs, as Aelita flew above the Tarantulas, dodging all of the blasts from them also. The two, at the same time, had both their weapons ready to attack, and when they did, Aelita had only one Tarantula to deal with, and Yumi killed all of the Krabs in one swift movement.

"Great! Aelita, now is the time to head for the activated tower! Go!", Jeremie said, seeing that they will win again against Xana. Again.

"I'll take care of the last one", Yumi muttered to herself, using her fan blades as a shield, shuffling around the monster, before throwing her blades into the symbol, as it explodes into bits of pieces.

Ulrich and Aelita were nearly at their destinations, and Odd and Sam finally looking at each other closely, before Jeremie ruining it all with a, "Get a move on!"

Aelita was just entering the tower, as just behind her were more monsters, this time being Bloks. The Bloks went on their way to Ulrich and the other two warriors, as Sam took action by taking her small dagger weapons and making them spin as she threw them, making one Block disappear into thin air.

Odd then teamed up with Ulrich, and Ulrich used his triangulate, making even more monsters confused by his action, as just then Odd shouted "Laser Arrows!", making him shoot at least 3 of the Bloks, as they headed to where Sam was, as she was also using her dual pistols, taking out the remaining Bloks.

"Good job Sam, I say we shall meet up with Yumi?", Odd suggested, by just getting hit with a blast of red, as he tripped on a boulder. As soon as Odd _tried _to recover from it, down he went, sending him to the Digital Sea.

"No!", was all Sam said, as Yumi just came into view, seeing Odd almost at the Sea, before taking action at throwing her fan blades at him, devirtualizing Odd just before touching the ocean.

"Phew! Thanks Yumi", finished Sam, while the three saw a bright flash of blue and white engulfing them, and hearing Jeremie saying, "Return to the Past now!"

**As they went back in time...**

Odd didn't see the others yet so he decided with this time to come up with a great plan. A plan that no other member of the group can think of right now. Something that will take all strength from him and his friends to do. And, Odd can't forget this...

It includes those stupid, mean bullies, Odd will make them pay the ultimate price.

**(FIN)  
>Hello again! I just want to say sorry for not updating in a while. I've been on vacation for about a week and had no Wi-Fi! How could things get worse?! I'd like to say, the last chapter is next chapter, it will be the longest one in this story! <strong>

Also, I'm going to add another review goal: This time it's huge, it's to reach 100 reviews in total, AND 2 more favorites. I want to see how fast this goes, so keep spreading the word for the last chapter to come!

There will also be another story coming out! And the name is... 'Memories'. Some Jerlita fluff, JxA forever! Hope you like that couple!

One last statement before I let you go; The questions should look somewhat like this:

(Your name)  
>(Name of Character): -Add the questions here-<p>

Again pretty easy!

Until the next and ending chapter! I'll see you when we hit 100 reviews and two more favorites!

Peace, my peoples~


End file.
